Marston Klemp
Marston Klemp is a large ravine where numerous battle have taken place between Edd2012 and Winterly Rock. It is now occupied by Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer representing Winterly Rock. Background The ravine of Marston Klemp is located in Northern Merth between Winterly Rock and Stone Garden and featured bridge connecting the gap.Edd2012 decided to use the bridge to march his armies from Stone Garden towards Winterly Rock and Southern Merth. A major battle took place between the Army of Pork and Winterly Rock's army, where many died including half of Edd's Army of Pork and 16 of the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock including Rory Blackhammer. In the battle the bridge was destroyed and is currently being rebuilt by Lord Rory II's men stationed there. The new bridge is being used to connect refugees from Edd's empire to Winterly Rock. Battle of Marston Klemp After the Siege of Stone Garden, FMB decided to go to Stone Garden to see Edd's intentions. After a long journey, the two manage to infiltrate Edd's fortress and get into Edd2012 Inner Circle. They then discover that Edd is sending 500 pork soldiers to invade Winterly Rock. FMB then left to round up their army in Winterly Rock to fight Edd. Whilst on the way back to Winterly Rock, they cross a major bridge that Edd's army needs to cross on the way to Winterly Rock. The two decide that they could blow the bridge while part of Edd's Army is crossing, splitting the army in half. Then the 100 soldiers from Winterly Rock would ambush and attempt to hold off the remaining forces which crossed the bridge. Woodfolk scouts were placed hidden in tress posted along the Marston Klemp Bridge while Ricochet placed explosives from underneath. The soldiers camped out and waited for Edd's Army. Before the army arrived at the bridge, Woodfolk scouts made their way across the bridge and harassed the porkmen to make them angry enough to charge the bridge without thinking. The scouts then escaped to warn FMB that the army was approaching. As planned, the porkmen marched straight across the bridge led by Sir Sausagemeat, as the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock waited on the other end. The battle began once the armies met on the south end of the bridge. Grudgebringer Crossbows and Dwarven Axeluggers pestered the charging army as Grudgebringer Swords and Dwarven Axemen attempted to hold the porkmen on the bridge. Morgan Bernhardt and Sir Sausagemeat battled each other with Morgan forcing the porkman commander off the bridge into the valley killing him instantly. With most of the Army of Pork on the bridge, Rob ordered Richard to blow the bridge, but a major failure occurred and the bridge never blew. However, in an act of bravery, Rory Blackhammer manually detonated the charges. Aftermath of the Battle The battle was a major victory for Winterly Rock and it stopped Edd's invasion for he retreated back to his base of operations, Stone Garden. It was also the death place of 16 men of Winterly Rock including Rory Blackhammer. The mountain remained un passable for refugees fleeing Edd's military supremacy. FunkMasterBlast of Winterly Rock months later after the battle, sent Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer back to Marston Klemp to set up a fortification there In honor of his late father. Weeks after, FunkMasterBlast and Ricochet returned to the see a building just where the beginning of the bridge was dubbed the Hammer of the Pass in honor of Rory Blackhammer. Dwarves were already beginning to build another bridge down below the mountain to let refugees pass through and seek shelter. Category:Location Category:Fictional items Category:Battle Category:Battles